Aromas
by yuukialkjh
Summary: Su hermana mayor siempre le inculcó el miedo y odio hacia los demonios, pero la naturaleza torpe y curiosa de Nanami la llevó por un camino totalmente diferente del que su hermana, Yukiji, había trazado, uno en el cual se vería inevitablemente involucrada con el demonio más temido por humanos y dioses, Tomoe.


_Aromas.  
Por: Yuuki._

_._

_Resumen:__ Su hermana mayor siempre le inculcó el miedo y odio hacia los demonios, pero la naturaleza torpe y curiosa de Nanami la llevó por un camino totalmente diferente del que su hermana, Yukiji, había trazado. _

_._

_Capítulo I: Luz azul._

_._

Estaba cansada. Sabía que no era un buen momento o lugar para descansar, pero llevaba andando desde hace un par de horas sin detenerse y aunque estuviese anocheciendo, sus pies le rogaban por un descanso, por breve que fuese.

—Ah… Yukiji debe estar muy preocupada.

Murmuró la castaña, mientras se sentaba sobre una roca. Llevaba ya un par de horas perdida en el bosque ¿Cómo? Ni idea, no era un lugar ajeno a ella, pero no supo en qué momento tomó un rumbo completamente desconocido.

Y ahí estaba, sentada, con el sudor perlando su frente, mientras observaba como poco a poco el sol iba poniéndose.

—Estaré en problemas si anochece.

Lo sabía. Había escuchado las historias que su hermana mayor, Yukiji, le había contado acerca de los espíritus y monstruos que habitaban los bosques cercanos a la aldea.

Desde niña creció atemorizada a encontrarse con cualquier tipo de _Yōkai__, _sin embargo, a medida que fue creciendo, la curiosidad igualó el miedo que las historias de su hermana habían instalado en Nanami.

Pero ni todo el miedo del mundo podría igualarse a la torpeza tan natural y característica de la peli castaña, la misma que la había llevado hasta esta situación.

Los rayos del sol se hacían más y más escasos, y ella seguía sentada en aquella roca, casi resignada a no encontrar el camino a su casa. ¡Llevaba rato intentándolo! pero ni si quiera era capaz de encontrar algún rastro de sendero para seguir. Llevaba bastante con la sensación de internarse cada vez más en el bosque, en lugar de salir de él. Producto de ello, no sólo su kimono poseía rastros de tierra y polvo, también su piel se encontraba tanto herida como sucia.

De pronto sus ojos capturaron un llamativo destello que la invitaba a seguir internándose en el bosque. Deseando que aquel fuese un aldeano con alguna antorcha que pudiese guiarle a su destino dirigió sus pasos hacia aquella luz, abriéndose paso entre matorrales y arbustos.

Al acercarse lo suficiente tuvo que cubrir su boca con la manga del kimono y lo más hábil que pudo escondió su delgada figura tras un árbol, para observar con atención.

Aquello no era fuego de una antorcha, ni tampoco un aldeano.

No, no.

Era aquello de lo que su querida hermana ya le había advertido con anterioridad.

Sentía el miedo recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, pero a partes iguales, algo más le acompañaba.

Curiosa como una niña asomaba su rostro cansado para poder verle.

Era un hombre alto, fácilmente le sacaba unos 20 cm de diferencia. Su cabello plateado, muchísimo más largo que el propio, y sus ropas tan elegantes, con colores llamativos, que combinaban a la perfección con sus rasgos.

Era hermoso. Y esas orejas en la cima de su cabeza, en compañía con aquella esponjosa cola del mismo color de su cabello le dieron a entender que no se trataba de un humano.

El destello que había llamado la atención de Nanami poco tiempo atrás, era una bola de fuego azul que aquel ser sostenía sobre una de sus manos.

Era el zorro demonio.

Aquel _Yōkai_ temido por todos los aldeanos, e incluso por los mismísimos dioses (según contaban los cuentos de Yukiji).

Era _Tomoe. _

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su hermana se lo había repetido en constantes ocasiones. Tenía que escapar de ahí.

Sin perder de vista a aquel sujeto, retrocedió un par de pasos. Apenas y había alcanzado a moverse cuando ella misma se alertó ante un ruido.

Acababa de pisar una rama.

Tomoe apenas giró en dirección a la chica, dejando ver aquella expresión impasible reflejada en su rostro. Se había percatado de la presencia de una torpe humana desde hacía rato, pero hasta entonces había querido ignorarla.

Nanami sentía el corazón latir en la garganta.

No sabía si salir corriendo o esperar al siguiente movimiento del demonio que probablemente acabaría con su vida.

Puesto así estaba bastante claro cuál era el camino que debía tomar, pero estaba paralizada.

—No esperaba que una tonta humana tuviese el valor de acercarse lo suficiente a mí.

Con una media sonrisa el peli plata se acercó a paso lento a la chica. Nanami intentó retroceder un paso por acto de reflejo, pero tropezó y quedó sentada en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el zorro.

—No… yo, perdida. — No sabía si era el miedo o los nervios (¿nervios por qué?), pero tartamudeando sólo lograba verse más tonta de lo usual, y lo sabía. — Estoy perdida.

Puede ser que haya enloquecido, pero ante sus ojos y bajo la luz de la luna, Tomoe no se mostraba tan terrible como todos los aldeanos, y en especial Yukiji, le describían.

Tomoe se arrodilló frente a ella. Atrapó su mentón en un agarre brusco y torpe entre sus dedos. Ella sintió como sus uñas se enterraban en su piel más de lo que hubiese deseado.

El tacto de sus dedos era frío.

—No eres para nada mi tipo, pero definitivamente podría divertirme un poco contigo. — Murmuró él, más para sí mismo mientras examinaba detalladamente el rostro de la chica.

Nanami se sintió intimidad bajo aquellos ojos de color… ¿Gris? ¿Lila?

¡Maldición Nanami! No es momento de intentar adivinar el color de ojos del demonio más temido por humanos y dioses.

Pero seguía sin reaccionar.

La otra mano de Tomoe se apoderó pronto de las prendas de la chica, y sin aviso ni delicadeza dejó sus hombros al descubierto.

Ella rápidamente se apresuró a sujetar sus ropas en su pecho, intentando no quedar al expuesta.

Su rostro colorado y sus cabellos desordenados la hacían lucir más indefensa.

Tomoe rechistó aburrido ante esta visión. _Todas las humanas eran iguales_, pensó examinando desinteresadamente la piel expuesta de aquella cría.

Definitivamente no pensó sus siguientes movimientos, y si así lo hubiese hecho, podría declararse como total y absolutamente loca por enfrentarse a un demonio.

De un empujón más violento de lo que esperaba alejó a Tomoe y rápidamente se puso de pie, arreglando su ropa en el proceso.

—¡No me importa quien seas, pero no soy un juguete de tontos demonios! ¡Además, si tan aburrida te parezco vete y déjame en paz!

Estaba ofuscada, se veía una expresión sumamente molesta y avergonzada reflejada en aquel rostro colorado.

Tomoe se vio sorprendido. _Muy_ sorprendido.

¿Quién se creía esa estúpida cría para si quiera tener el descaro de tocarle?

Frunció el entrecejo dejando atrás su sorpresa y volvió a acercarse a la peli castaña. Caminó hasta acorralarla contra un árbol. No tenía escapatoria, no tenía forma de defenderse, pero seguía mostrando esta estúpida expresión de molestia, intentando transmitir que no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse asustada, ni a resignarse a caer a las garras de Tomoe.

No supo cómo se vio involucrado en esa estúpida guerra de miradas, pero estaba claro que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer. Nanami parada, con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, insistía en mantener esa expresión casi berrinchuda, mientras que Tomoe se veía en una situación muy similar, sólo que mucho más imponente por su presencia.

Fue él quien se cansó, y Nanami lo recordaría (si es que salía viva de esa situación), pero no la dejó ir, no. La cargó sobre su hombro como si un costal de arroz fuese y se la llevó del bosque, elevándose por el cielo bajo la estrellada noche.

Por su puesto la chica no se dejó, para nada, comenzó a gritar y golpear la espalda de Tomoe ante aquel secuestro que para nada contaba con su consentimiento.

Escupía insultos, uno tras otro para el demonio que sin cuidado alguno la cargaba.

—¡¿Quieres callarte ya?!

Pero no, ella no quería callarse. Simplemente quería volver a su casa, con su hermana, y si contaba con la suficiente suerte, poder zafarse de tremenda reprimenda que le llegaría por estar hasta tan tarde fuera de casa y además con Tomoe.

—¡¿A dónde me llevas?! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

Esta cría sin lugar a duda estaba molestándole más de lo habitual. Estaba pidiendo a gritos, de forma muy literal, que la matase de una vez por todas.

Pero Tomoe quería un poco de diversión. Ansiaba escuchar sus gritos y sus ruegos, verla asustada e indefensa, comportándose como una simple mortal más, tan inferior ante su presencia.

—Que te calles. —Espetó serio, con voz profunda que destilaba molestia.

Nanami frunció el entrecejo, para nada dispuesta a cooperar con lo que sea que Tomoe planease para con ella.

—¡BÁJAME!

Agarró una de sus orejas de zorro de forma brusca y sin un atisbo de cuidado gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, y por suerte, fue suficiente para liberarse del agarre del demonio, quien sólo atinó a cubrir sus sensibles orejas.

Ventaja: Se había librado de Tomoe.

Desventaja: Olvidó por completo que le llevaba por los aires y ahora que le había soltado, la gravedad estaba haciendo lo suyo. Su cuerpo delgado caía directo hacia el suelo.

De nuevo, repitió su nombre en un llamado de auxilio. Estiró sus manos en dirección hacia donde aún flotaba él, en el aire, acariciando sus orejas adoloridas.

Alcanzó a vislumbrar una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. Volvió a gritar su nombre, ahora desesperada al verse a segundos de impactar contra el suelo.

Eso era lo que Tomoe deseaba. Esa misma expresión. Desesperación, miedo, fragilidad. Quería ver más de eso, _mucho_ más.

Es por eso, y sólo por eso que decidió socorrer a la muchacha, atrapándola entre sus brazos a penas instantes antes de que su cuerpo impactase con el suelo. Estaba vez la cargó con muchísimo más cuidado que antes y Nanami, sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía, se aferró fuertemente al _haori _que vestía Tomoe.

Ella temblaba, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, dejando escapar continuas lágrimas. Estaba realmente asustada.

Incluso una vez que Tomoe había puesto los pies sobre la tierra, ella seguía sollozando contra su pecho.

—Hey, humana. —Pero Nanami se negaba a abrir los ojos. —Humana. —recalcó de nuevo, haciendo notar la irritación en su voz.

—Nanami…— murmuró entre sollozos.

Él soltó un suspiro cansado, casi frustrado.

—Nanami. —espetó, sin quitar la mirada de la chica.

Ella poco a poco abrió los ojos, pero no dejaba de temblar ni de llorar. _Aburrido, _pensó Tomoe. Esa chiquilla no era más que una llorona, era un mortal común y corriente.

Demasiado efímero. Pocos segundos antes estuvo a punto de perder la vida por una tonta caída. Definitivamente los mortales eran demasiado frágiles para su gusto.

Sin percatarse apretó un poco el cuerpo de la castaña contra el propio. Ella sí lo notó.

¿Estaría volviéndose loca? Era una posibilidad, pero que se le tachase de lo que quisiese, no le importaba porque en lugar de estar asustada, en ese mismo momento, se sentía casi segura. Casi, porque aún no estaba tan demente como para obviar el hecho de que era el mismísimo Tomoe el que la estaba cargando.

Con cuidado que desconocía era capaz de emplear, dejó a Nanami en el suelo, sin embargo, ella insistía en aferrarse con fuerza a sus ropas y en ocultar su rostro en el pecho del más alto. Estaba irritándose al no saber qué hacer para que esa chiquilla dejase de llorar.

Si alguien le hubiese visto, no creería ni por un segundo que aquel era Tomoe. No por la mirada tan suave en sus ojos, ni por cómo, con una suavidad que hasta entonces desconocía, apoyó su mano en los desordenados cabellos castaños de la chica. Los acarició de forma torpe, casi automática y continuó así hasta que dejó de escuchar los molestos sollozos, hasta que su cuerpo dejó de temblar.

Entonces ella se separó unos centímetros para observar al zorro. Así, bajo la luz de la luna, debía admitir que era un ser precioso, mucho más que cualquier otro. Era una belleza inhumana.

Por otro lado, Tomoe simplemente observó a una humana con el rostro húmedo, los cabellos despeinados, las mejillas color rojo al igual que la nariz. No era para nada una imagen atractiva, de todas formas, no era una chica que destacase demasiado por su belleza.

De forma brusca intentó secar su rostro con la manga de su haori, pero a pesar de la torpeza, Nanami lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Algo se removió en su interior, pero ninguno se dio por enterado.


End file.
